


Fuego Fuego

by kangaroo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, random AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroo/pseuds/kangaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The a/c gets broken and chaos ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuego Fuego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyemiyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyemiyah/gifts).



> School was hogging all my free time so I do sincerely apologize that it is so short but I hope you still find the fic enjoyable! I love baekchen ^^ written for [ Kabedon Challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kabedonchallenge2015)

It was just Baekhyun and Jongdae's luck to live in the only apartment complex in the block with a broken air conditioner. Opening the windows when it was the middle of summer helped next to none. There was no breeze, just the sun burning down on them with glee it felt like. Baekhyun and Jongdae had to step their game up. They turned on every fan they could find in their shared bedroom. The artificial breeze brought much relief but they still found themselves sweating through their clothes. Desperate times called for desperate measures. That was how Baekhyun found himself daring to go outside in the baking heat to run out for some much needed ice (that would hopefully survive the trip back without melting _completely_ ) and double the army of high powered fans currently residing in the room.

 

By the time he's halfway back home, he was practically swimming in his own sweat. His hair was plastered to his head and he was more than ready to dump all the ice into the bathtub and hide there until winter. He was ready to do just that when he entered their apartment only to freeze in his tracks at the sight of a very half naked Jongdae sitting on top of the fridge.

 

"Jongdae?" Jongdae smiled down at him as if there was nothing strange about his current position.

 

"I've been dying in this heat all alone about time you got home. Did you manage to bring the ice before it all melted away?" Baekhyun can feel the ice dripping onto his shoe and knows he should probably hurry and put the ice in the fridge but all he can process is that it's directly underneath Jongdae.

 

"How...?" Baekhyun gurgled out instead. Jongdae blinked at him, finally seeming to understand the source of his boyfriend's confusion.

 

"It was just really hot even with the all the fans on. I remember Sehun saying something about the air being cooler in higher places and the fridge was the tallest appliance in our apartment so..."

 

"So you decided to become Spiderman minus the tights and just climb our fridge?"

 

"Yup."

 

"... Is it cooler?"

 

"...No not really." Jongdae was pouting but it only makes Baekhyun sigh. He wished there was a way to shorten the time it takes to fix a building's air conditioning system but, alas, they would have to bear with it for another day. Baekhyun remembered the ice and pushed Jongdae's legs out of the way. The cool air hits Baekhyun in the face. He shoved the ice along with as much of his upper body as he could fit into the freezer. _Bliss at last._

 

He's startled out of his new found paradise by the sound of Jongdae's feet hitting the floor behind him. He turned around to greet him only to be cornered further against the refrigerator. Jongdae's arms are at either side of Baekhyun's head. He looked up at him, confused but enjoying the cool air hitting his backside nonetheless. Jongdae leaned in closer and closer. Baekhyun's eyelids flutter shut expecting to feel the soft press of lips against his. Instead, he felt Jongdae lean his head against his shoulder and exhale.

 

"Dude, this is brilliant! Why didn't I think of this sooner?!"

 

"Cuz you're an idiot," Baekhyun grumbled. He frowned harder when Jongdae ignored him and pushed closer instead. Normally he was all about hugging and cuddling with Jongdae but, right now, just the thought of body heat makes him want to shove Jongdae away.

 

"Yah! I still have other things to put away. And the electricity bill. Think of the electricity bill if we keep this open-"

 

"But feel that cool air. When was the last time we felt something this cool!?" Baekhyun relented. The air really did feel nice. As nice as it feels when Jongdae snuggles close to get comfortable and wraps his arms around him. It can't hurt to have the freezer open for one more day, can it?


End file.
